


With You Dawn Never Tasted So Good

by Synka



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Clerk Newt Scamander, Illustrator Newt Scamander, Lawyer Original Percival Graves, M/M, Starbucks
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synka/pseuds/Synka
Summary: 律師葛雷夫/店員紐特，星巴克AU。單親爸爸葛雷夫收養了魁登斯。紐特是業餘插畫家。





	With You Dawn Never Tasted So Good

**Author's Note:**

> * 律師葛雷夫 x 店員紐特（aka 星巴克AU）  
> * 單親爸爸葛雷夫收養了魁登斯。紐特是業餘插畫家。  
> * [小海盜蛋糕球](https://www.starbucks.com/menu/food/petites/pirate-cake-pop?foodZone=9999)
> 
> * Title is from Dust by Steve Winwood.

　　紐特還沒來得及做好另一批新的小海盜蛋糕棒，奎妮就慌慌張張地跑進內場來了。她的那件像寒冬針葉林般色澤的圍裙上斑斑汙漬，一向極端在意服裝整潔的奎妮卻好似沒察覺一樣；或者是沒時間察覺，紐特想，這個更可能。奎妮一貫的優雅略為失衡，迅速地完成確認紐特位置、抓住他、不由分說往外拖這三個動作。紐特連驚呼的時間都沒有，只來得及放下手中攢好的三個小蛋糕，它們才剛出爐，還沒有鋪上糖霜和點綴上表情。  
　　奎妮的句子飛速得簡直不像是在說話：「親愛的，請你務必幫幫忙。外面越來越忙碌，蒂娜的表情簡直可怖到了極點。我們不能讓這麼嚴肅的星巴克小姐為客人結帳。」她回頭急切地看了紐特一眼，露出個甜美的微笑，但是或許是因為太過心切的關係，那個笑容顯得隨意又轉瞬即逝。她稱讚紐特的雀斑，說那些「可愛的一等星們是讓客人整天心情明亮的保證」。接著她順手在紐特左胸前一掛，臨時的名牌就位了，上面有紐特和一個歪歪斜斜的笑臉和小花。  
　　紐特頭昏眼花。腦子裡默念客人至上、效率第一，還有眼神要對上。

  
　　結帳過幾個比奎妮還匆忙的客人後，紐特不確定自己是不是撐得住。話說回來，他做外場的機會本來就不多。打從一開始店長雅各知道自己比起與人應對，更擅長與食物及飲品相處後，紐特就幾乎沒有到外場為客人服務過了。他沒能仔細回想自己方才是否有與客人們對視超過三秒以上（很可能沒有），下一位又上前點餐了。  
　　而這次他確確實實有注視對方超過三秒以上，他非常肯定。更可能的是，他注視超過十秒以上了。  
　　這位先生看起來非常昂貴。這是紐特第一個念頭。客人的領扣是一對鑲著祖母綠的墨黑蠍子（蠍子？困惑之餘，紐特非常想分給它們多一些注意力，但未免太失禮了），與髮色同等深沉的是領帶以及那套一絲不苟的三件套西裝。倒也不用額外留心袖釦就能觀察出這身衣著價值非凡。客人的神情平穩沉靜，完美地契合著一身打扮的風格；與慌亂無章的周遭對比下顯得更加強烈。高貴又脫俗，紐特會這樣說。啊，難以忘懷的還有那臉部特徵，那對眉毛，紐特別開眼神接觸時想著，鬼斧神工。

　　客人先是很尋常地點了一杯加水咖啡和一份火雞青醬麵包，沒多想的紐特在輸入兩樣商品之後，才意識到那一陣不自然的停頓。紐特抬眼迅速地瞥了眼，那位昂貴的客人正用著一種在解讀相對論般的複雜神情，注視著櫃檯旁放著的小包棉花糖，也不時盯著那些一小時前才冰鎮完畢的小海盜蛋糕球。客人的神態是令人肅然起敬的嚴謹，紐特都差點在那眼神之下脫口而出蛋糕球的配方──如果說提供配方可以讓對方深刻的眉毛少皺一分，他或許會。  
　　正當紐特不得不開始猶豫「交出配方」與「催促對方」兩種選擇，客人說話了。這時候紐特才注意到對方聲音裡那種貴族式的優雅，和那點更合適於午間的慵懶。他在第一個音節就偏好起這位客人的聲線。不過對方所說的內容和作為卻讓紐特措手不及。這位先生拎起竹籃裡四包的棉花糖放到櫃台中央，並用鋼琴家的手指示意著玻璃櫥窗內的小海盜們。  
　　「除了這些，我還要一份那個東西。這樣就行了，謝謝你。」語氣平舖直述地好似自己不是那位追加一堆甜食作為早餐的客人，先生補充了這句話。  
　　紐特知道自己在結帳著食物，也知道自己很努力地在維持嘴角平穩，不使它向上勾起的弧度過於醒目。他實在非常想笑，與此同時心底也感染了一種可愛的情緒，全因眼前的人而起。老天，星期一上午八點半想吃四包棉花糖與蛋糕球的上班族，真不該這麼可愛的。

　　快速地在紙杯上寫上對方的姓氏（葛雷夫先生，那個S蜿蜿蜒蜒的像是個過大的笑臉），紐特背過身去，終於卸下心防與節制，一個露齒的笑容就在唇上勾勒出來了。與此同時，也在紙杯上用麥克筆勾勒出四個小棉花糖和一枚海盜球，它們都帶有笑臉，就像創造它們的主人一樣。紐特一點也不介意自己的手指在書寫過程中不慎沾染油墨，只覺得今天自清晨開始，他未曾這般快樂過，直到此刻。  
　　蒂娜接過杯子之後，對於上面一排小小的甜食陣線未置一詞，但是她向上挑起的眉毛幅度以及鬆懈下來的臉部表情，都讓紐特知道：她打從心底感到困惑，卻又由衷地被這些插畫給療癒了緊繃的情緒。  
　　紐特的微笑溫暖如朝陽。這還真是太好了呢。

  
　　奎妮大概是發現了紐特給客人別出心裁的祝福語，也察覺了他的別有用心。肯定是知道了，否則那塗著完美口紅的姣好唇形上，怎會勾勒出柴郡貓似的魅笑。奎妮對於這類的事情一向敏銳得像是氣象預報的雷達，昨天是愉悅的晴朗、今天是陰雨的愁思、明天有希望的曙光、後天是傍晚的潮紅，戀愛了。紐特一邊想，頸背這才忍不住感到陣陣灼熱。  
　　當奎妮把食物裝好並將提袋遞給那位葛雷夫先生時，紐特覺得自己的全神都貫注在那些細微的律動上，即使他眼神並不在那裡（他還在幫其他客人結帳），但他感覺現在在結帳的只是個肉體的空殼，他的靈魂正立足於取餐櫃旁焦慮地等待。  
　　對方接過紙袋，接著出於某種令人好奇的原因，那位先生單獨把加水咖啡從紙袋裡拿了出來。沒有進一步的動作，就只是拿在右手裡，好像袋裡其他的食物隨時準備易主。這個決定當然也讓他提前看見了紐特的小心意，他抬首將目光投向櫃台的對方，眼底是克制住的驚訝。此時的紐特耳上還夾著一隻麥克筆，雙手各拿著兩個透明空杯，露出一個靦腆的微笑，眼神流轉著一絲慧黠與淘氣。  
　　高貴脫俗又沉靜嚴謹的葛雷夫先生，面對著青年的笑臉，以肉眼可見的速度紅了耳根。

　　四個微笑著的小棉花糖和一個笑臉海盜球，手牽手跳著舞，旁邊還附註說明：棉花糖先生，祝你有個美好的一天！

　　一見鍾情這件事情太沒有理論基礎了，但是此時此刻就正在發生，毫無理由地。

 

  
TBC?

 

  
Jun 2, 2017.

**Author's Note:**

> * 加水咖啡（caffè lungo）（caffè américano）  
> * 火雞青醬麵包（Turkey Pesto Panini）
> 
> Site: [Can't Find My Way Home.](http://synka.weebly.com/)


End file.
